elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Luka
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Luka lebt im Terra Natura Park in Benidorm bei Murcia (Spanien). 'Geburt im Zoo Belgrad' Luka wurde am 13.04.1973 im Zoo Belgrad im damaligen Jugoslawien geboren. Er ist ein Sohn des dortigen Zuchtpaares Mita und Tisa und deren dritter Nachwuchs nach seinen Schwestern Cica und Luna. Während Luna bereits 1975 wie ihre Eltern im Zoo Belgrad gestorben ist, wurde Cica 1970 an den Zoo Skopje (heute in Makedonien) abgegeben und starb dort im selben Jahr. 'Erste Zwischenstationen?' Die Entwicklung von Luka ist nicht ganz deutlich zu rekonstrieren. Es gibt die Angabe, er habe als "Menkiller" zwei Pfleger im Zoo Belgrad getötet. So gibt es Nachrichten, er sei in den Zoo Osijek (im heutigen Kroatien) abgegeben worden (und/oder in den Zoo PalićLuka (Tasa) at Terra Natura theme park, Benidorm, Contradictory records, auf www.elephant.se), bevor er nach England in den Zoo Woburn kamThat's her!, Beitrag von robmv auf www.zoochat.com. Nach anderen Quellen ist er von Belgrad aus zunächst in den Longleat Safari Park gereist, wo er von Anfang 1985 bis Oktober desselben Jahres gelebt haben sollEAZA - EEP Asian Elephant Studbook 2008, auf www.rotterdamzoo.nl, S. 18. Andererseits wird auch angegeben, er sei direkt von Belgrad aus in den Safaripark Woburn gekommenLuka (Tasa) at Terra Natura theme park, Benidorm, auf www.elephant.seAsian elephants at the Woburn Safari Park, auf www.asianelephant.net. 'Im Safaripark Woburn' Im Zoo Woburn begegnete Luka der Asiatin Johti, die drei Kälber von ihm gebären sollte. Außerdem lebten dort (zeitweise) die Kühe Anakoli und Maya. Am 22.11.1990 wurde dort Johtis erstes Kalb geboren, ein Bullkalb, das sie gleich nach der Geburt tötete. Im Zuchtbuch wird das Kalb unter dem Namen Hathi geführtEAZA – EEP Asian Elephant Studbook Historical, 2008, auf www.rotterdamzoo.nl. Luka reiste im Folgejahr bereits weiter in den Zoo Belfast (Nordirland). 'Im Zoo Belfast' Luka erreichte den Zoo Belfast am 08.10.1991. Er löste dort den Bullen Sahib Fridolin, einen Sohn von Siam, ab, der im März desselben Jahres den Zoo verlassen hatte. In Belfast lebte damals (bis heute) die Kuh Tina, außerdem die aus dem Zoo Chester gekommene Lene. Schon wenige Monate später begegnete er wieder Johti, die hier erneut von ihm gedeckt wurde und trächtig wieder abreiste. Sie brachte im Longleat-Safaripark das zweite gemeinsame Kalb mit Luka zur Welt, das sie ebenfalls tötete. Die kleine Tochter wurde am 23.01.1995 in Longleat geboren und starb am selben Tag. Mit den anderen Kühen, auch mit der 1994 gekommenen Lulu aus dem Zoo Dublin, hatte Luka anscheinend weniger Erfolg. Die jüngeren Kühe wollten ihn nicht bei sich haben, und Lene war schon ziemlich altJumbos forget bonking, auf www.thefreelibrary.com. Johti indessen kehrte im März 1995 nach Belfast zurück und wurde zum dritten Mal erfolgreich von Luka gedeckt. Sie brachte am 06.05.1997 ihre Tochter Vishesh zur Welt, die seitdem mit ihr lebt, seit 2008 im Zoo Ostrava, wo sie selbst am 11.03.2011 ein zu früh verstorbenes Kalb (Sethi), Lukas ersten Enkel, gebar. Auch Johti brachte dort ein Kalb zur Welt (Rashmi), das sie gut annahm. Luka wurde Ende 1997 wieder weitergereicht. Ihm folgte als Bulle der glücklose Jubilee nach Belfast. 'Im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park' Luka traf am 29.11.1997 in Port Lympne ein. Dort gab es eine Zuchtgruppe Asiatischer Elefanten, die zwar etliche Kälber hervorbrachte, von denen aber die meisten gestorben sind. Neben Luka war dort der Bulle Bindu aktiv, dessen Kälber ebenfalls zu Tode kam. Unter der großen Zahl von Kühen war Luka stark auf die Kühe orientiert, die 1999 aus dem Zoo Rotterdam und ursprünglich aus dem Zoo Soest in den Niederlanden gekommen waren: Khaing Phyo Phyo, Yu Yu Yin und Tin Tin Htoo. Sie hatten die beiden Bullkälber Timber und Maxim mitgebracht, die im Zoo Rotterdam geboren worden waren (Vater: Ramon). Diese wurden also von Luka gedeckt und gebaren alle Nachwuchs von ihm. Zunächst brachte Phyo Phyo am 30.06.2002 ein Bullkalb zur Welt, das den Namen Sitang erhielt. Dieser Sohn wurde drei Jahre alt und starb am Herpesvirus am 15.08.2005. Nur wenige Monate vor seinem Tod wurde seine Schwester May Tagu geboren (am 11.04.2005), die bis heute überlebt hat. Sie hält sich heute mit ihrer Mutter Phyo Phyo und ihrer Tante Yu Yu Yin im Zoo Planckendael (Belgien) auf. Auch Yu Yu brachte im selben Jahr, am 05.05.2005, ein Kalb zur Welt. Der kleine Bulle kam tot zur Welt. Seitdem hat Yu Yu keine Kälber mehr geboren. Am dramatischsten verlief die Geburt, die Tin Tin Htoo durchzustehen hatte: Auch sie hatte eine Totgeburt (am 12.07.2005), wurde aber am Folgetag wegen Folgeproblemen eingeschläfert. Damit hat der Park vier Kälber Lukas in einem Jahr verloren. Auch aufgrund dieser Erfahrungen wurde die Zucht Asiatischer Elefanten in Port Lympne aufgegeben und die Elefanten abgegeben. Die Rotterdamer Kühe reisten in den Zoo Antwerpen, andere waren schon in den "Terra Natura"-Park nach Benidorm gereist, und andere, wie Rani, Buria und Pugli folgten zusammen mit Luka im Juli 2006 als letzte Asiaten, um Afrikanern Platz zu machen. Neben den aus Rotterdam gekommenen Kühe hat er allerdings auch Le Grand und Momo gedeckt, die im März 2000 nach Gänserndorf zurückgingen. Momo wurde trächtig, verlor ihr Kalb allerdings im Dezember 2000 nach neun bis zehn MonatenInternational Zoo News, March 2001, Gänserndorf Safaripark, Austria, auf www.zoonews.co.uk. 'Im Park Terra Natura in Benidorm' thumb|300px|right|"Elefantenhochzeit": Petita y Luka, dos elefantes enamorados, se dan el "sí quiero" In der "Terra Natura" traf Luka also etliche Elefantenkühe aus Port Lympne wieder, allerding nicht mehr jene, mit denen er Kälber gezeugt hatte. Stattdessen begegneten ihm Kühe wieder wie Khaing Soe Soe, Momo und La Grande, die aus dem Safaripark Gänserndorf angereist waren. Diesen indirekten Weg hatten auch einige andere Kühe aus Port Lympne genommen wie Tanja, Yasmin und Motki. Außerdem lebt bis heute mit ihm im Park die von anderen Kühe zurückgewiesene Petita, von der im Februar 2008 berichtet wurde, sie habe in Luka einen Freund gefunden. Allerdings hat sich aus dieser Verbindung noch keine Nachkommenschaft ergeben. In Benidorm sind noch keine Kälber Lukas geboren worden. Heute lebt er nach etlichen Abgaben des Parks mit Petita, Khaing Soe Soe, Momo und La Grand auf der weitläufigen Elefantenanlage in der Terra Natura. Offensichtlich gibt es für ihn ein eigenes Gehege, in dem ihm wechselweise je zwei Kühe zugeführt werdenTerra Natura de Benidorm (Alicante) inaugura una nueva senda que permitirá acercarse más a los elefantes y búfalos, auf www.20minutos.es. Auch sollten die Besucher ab Mitte 2011 besseren Zugang zu den Elefanten und auch Luka habenTerra Natura Benidorm opens a new footpath to bring you closer to the elephants and buffalo in the park, auf www.excursionesbenidorm.com. 'Nachkommen' Insgesamt hat Luka bisher sieben Kälber gezeugt, von denen zwei noch am leben sind (Vishesh und May Tagu): #'Hathi', männlich, geboren am 22.11.1990 im Woburn Safaripark (Mutter: Johti), getötet von seiner Mutter am Tag der Geburt; #unbenanntes Kuhkalb, geboren am 23.01.1995 im Longleat Safaripark (Mutter: Johti), getötet von seiner Mutter am Tag der Geburt; #'Vishesh', weiblich, geboren am 06.05.1997 im Zoo Belfast (Mutter: Johti), lebte mit ihrer Mutter zunächst im Zoo Belfast, seit 2008 im Zoo Ostrava in Tschechien. Dort hat sie das Bullkalb Sethi am 11.03.2011 geboren (Vater: Calvin), das aber schon am 06.05.2011 wegen einer schwachen Kondition gestorben ist. Sethi war Lukas erster Enkel; #'Sitang', männlich, geboren am 30.06.2002 im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park (Mutter: Khaing Phyo Phyo). Sitang wurde etwa drei Jahre alt und starb in Port Lympne am 15.08.2005. #'May Tagu', weiblich, geboren am 11.04.2005 im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park (Mutter: Khaing Phyo Phyo). Sie lebte mit ihrer Mutter zunächst in Port Lympne, ab 2006 im Zoo Antwerpen, und seit Juni 2012 in Planckendael (Belgien); #Bullkalb, tot geboren am 28.05.2005 im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park (Mutter: Yu Yu Yin); #Kuhkalb, tot geboren am 12.07.2005 im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park (Mutter: Tin Tin Htoo). Die Mutter Tin Tin Htoo wurde am 13.07.2005 wegen Folgeproblemen der Geburt eingeschläfert. 'Beschreibung' Lukas Gewicht wird in Benidorm mit fünf Tonnen angegebenElephantine Valentine, auf www.benidorm-spotlight.com. Seine Höhe wird mit 315 cm beziffertElefantenbulle Max aus München, auf www.tiergarten.com. Zumindest aus Port Lympne wird angegeben, er habe dort stereotypisches Verhalten gezeigt und wurde auch oft in einem eigenen Gehege fern der Besucher gehaltenWhen I used, auf www.zoochat.comVgl. I've never been, auf www.zoochat.com. Insgesamt zeigt das Leben von Luka ein großes Stück europäischer Haltungsgeschichte der Asiatischen Elefanten auf: Schon früh in einem Zoo in Europa geboren, war Luka häufig unterwegs, wies charakterliche Probleme auf und hatte etliche Mißerfolge in der Zucht. Dennoch gibt es mit Vishesh und May Tagu zwei künftige Zuchtkühe, die die Luka-Linie fortführen können. Weblinks *Luka (Tasa) at Terra Natura theme park, Benidorm, Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Terra Natura Park in Benidorm, Fotos und Informationen u.a von Luka auf www.asianelephant.net. *Bull at Lympne, Foto von Luka in Port Lympne auf www.zoochat.com. *Luka never actually, Tabelle mit Lukas (möglichen) Lebensstationen auf www.zoochat.com. *Mother and baby doing welephant; JUMBO DELIVERY AS ZOO WELCOMES TWO NEW ARRIVALS, Artikel zur Geburt von Vishesh auf www.thefreelibrary.com. *The ugly elephant of the Benidorm animal park gets a boyfriend, Artikel zur Freundschaft von Petita und Luka auf www.typicallyspanish.com. *BELGRADE ZOO, PAST CASES INVOLVING ELEPHANTS, "Kurzbiographie" von Luka auf www.action4animals.bravehost.com, unten auf der Seite. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Jugoslawien Kategorie:Zoo Belgrad Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Woburn Kategorie:Zoo Belfast Kategorie:Nordirland Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Zuchtbulle